Naruto: Nidaime Sage of the Six Paths
by SwordsOverLord
Summary: Naruto was beaten by a mob at the age of 5. Unlocking the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan. How will it change the Naruto universe? Oh! And did I mention he is the heir of the Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki Clans? God-Like Naruto, Sub-Elemental Releases. Strong!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, EMS!Naruto, Sharingan!Naruto AU, NaruHarem, Harem, NarutoxHarem. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A.N no Jutsu!**

**This is my first time writing a **_**Naruto **_**Fanfiction, Flames are welcomed but have to be in a certain format for example:  
><strong>_**Flames like this will be ignored:**_

**YOUR STORY SUCKS!**

_**Flames like this will be taken in to consideration:**_

**Your story sucks because you made Sasuke defect to Orochimaru to early it ruins to first part of the story.**

**KAI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Franchise (Naruto Character, Naruto TV Shows, Naruto Movies, Etc.) but I do wish I did, here my evil plan: Fly to Japan, Find ****Masashi Kishimoto****, Take away his Ramen, then take over Naruto :). Just Kidding, now on with the story!**

**Warning: This Naruto world is AU also Naruto is God-Like in this Story.**

Key of Character Speech:

"I want Ramen" –Character Talking

'Sasuke is so COOL!' –Character Thinking

"**I said shut up!" –God/Divine Being Talking**

'**This kid…Is jacked with gifts' –God/Divine Being Thinking**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Demon! I will avenge my brother!" yelled a drunken man with a broken bottle in his hands.

"We will end what the Yondaime started!" screamed another man.

A little boy no more than five was running as fast as his little five year old legs could carry him.

'What did I do wrong? I was just looking for some food in the dumpster, and it's even my birthday.' thought the poor blond mess.

Finally the boy couldn't run anymore, his legs started to give in and his head started to spin. With a final step, his kneecap buckled and he slumped against a nearby wall.

The little boy, Naruto was desperate a mob of civilians and shinobi were chasing him, they came every night for his daily "punishments".

"Hah! Little demon can't run anymore? I'm going to beat you to death tonight!"

"No, please! No more. What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything!" begged Naruto

"Didn't do anything? YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU DEMON BRAT." Spat an outraged man.

Broken beer bottles rained down, fists were thrown, kunais and shuriken flew into the pile of flesh.

"**CHILD! CHILD! Can you hear me?"**

'Who are you? Where are you? Why am I hearing things in my head?'

"**Just listen to me, repeat after me, Shinra Tensei."**

"S-s-SHINRA TENSEI (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!"

Kunais, Shurikens, Bottles, a certain demon cat were all repelled by an unknown force back at the mob stabbing and killing some villagers. People who were lucky enough to not get hit started cursing about the demon revealing its powers. Suddenly a figure dressed in black appeared, the most noticeable part about him was the weasel mask he had on.

"ANBU! RUN FOR IT!"

"All ANBU do not let a single one of these scums escape. Take the to the T & I department."

"Yes Sir!"

'Now I have to get you little guy to the Hokage.'

Picking up a very disfigured Naruto the weasel masked ANBU shunshined **(A.N: YEP I MADE IT A VERB)** to the Hokage tower. Busting into the door and ignoring the protests of the secretary saying that the Sandaime was in his "private session" the weasel masked ANBU ran straight for the Hokage. Kicking the door open the weasel masked ANBU saw the Hokage drop the orange covered book he was reading and adopted into a monkey like stance.

"Hokage, Sir I found Naruto here being beaten by a mob due to his tenant. I have sent all the people participating in the event to Ibiki."

"Itachi WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET THAT BOY TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Sir, the hospital definitely wouldn't accept Naruto due to his status."

'Damn hospital and its troubles.'

"Tell them it's on the order of the Hokage's and if they don't treat them, I will take away their medic-nin license, send them the Ibiki and Anko, then banish them from Konoha!"

"Hai!"

In a swirl of leaves Itachi rushed to the hospital.

-Time Skip 5 Minutes-

"ANBU-san, we refuse to treat that, that de-I mean thing!"

"Doctor this is on the Hokage's orders if you refuse again serious consequences will be given."

"What's the commotion out here?" asked a middle aged man in his mid- 30s walking down the hallway.

"Sir, your doctor here refuses to treat this boy because of the beast he contains."

"Kazumo is that true?" asked the doctor sternly

"Yes, sir I refuse t-"

"Get out."

"Excuse me si-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Shitting in his pants the doctor quickly ran out the door into the night.

"I'm sorry ANBU-san for my…Ex-Doctor's idiocy; now please place this poor boy in emergency room 7."

"Thank you."

Quickly Itachi moved and put Naruto and waited for the doctor. About two minutes later the doctor came in and started the operation.

-Time Skip 2 Hours Later-

The door opened and the doctor came out, holding a stack of papers and a blood stained doctor coat.

"Doctor-san, how is he?" asked a worried ANBU.

"I don't believe it…" whispered the doctor.

"Care to elaborate?" asked the confused ANBU.

"The boy's injuries heal at an inhuman rate. His puncture lungs had its tissues regrown in less than thirty minutes, he lost more blood then nine average humans combined but kept on producing blood and surviving. At this rate the boy will recover from injuries that take years to heal in less than a day!" exclaimed a shocked doctor.

"Anything else we need to know?" asked a curious Itachi

"Yes, his chakra coils are huge! By huge I mean Kage leveled reserves!"

This information greatly shocked Itachi to the core. For a child no more than five to have this much chakra was unheard of.

"Thank you doctor-san, I will make sure you get an A-Ranked mission pay for this. Also please keep this a secret we don't need a mob of villagers beating the boy more just because he has high endurance and regeneration." Spoke Itachi.

"I will see that done," said the doctor.

"Thank you."

**A.N: This was a very short chapter by my standards but after all its only a prologue.**

**The Harem will be:**

**Sayuri (Fem-Sasuke)**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Mei Terumi**

**Ino**

**Sarah (The Princess, you know her Red-haired…)**

**Tayuya**

**Kurenai**

**The Harem is still going please review to vote for a certain person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! This is Amazing! I have frigging 410 Views on the story in 1 day! Well since there is this much thanks I will be writing more. :P**

**_Flames like this will be ignored:_**

**YOUR STORY SUCKS!**

**_Flames like this will be taken in to consideration:_**

**Your story sucks because you made Sasuke defect to Orochimaru to early it ruins to first part of the story.**

**KAI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Franchise (Naruto Character, Naruto TV Shows, Naruto Movies, Etc.)**

**Warning: This Naruto world is AU also Naruto is God-Like in this Story.**

-Hokage Tower 3 October 13th-

"Hey, Jiji can I leave Konoha for a few years?" said a small Naruto innocently.

"Hmm, Naruto I didn't hear that." Questioned a concerned Hiruzen

"I said Jiji, can I leave Konoha for a few years?" repeated Naruto

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Yesterday when the lady at the hospital said I could go, I went back home and found a book. Inside it said there were some Uzumaki and Nammi-Nnamikage Clan secrets?"

"Naruto, do you mean Namikaze?"

"Yeah! The clan that the Yondaime hokage was in!"

"Hmm, what did the book say Naruto?" asked a nervous Hiruzen

"It said something about my family…something about my dad being a U-Uchiwa? And his daddy's name was Mada-Madrara? Or was it Makara?"

"Madara?"

"Yeah! Something about him being the strongest ninja!"

"What else did it say?" asked Hiruzen with his eyes as big as dinner plates

"It said…Someone named the Sage of the Six Paths being my ancestor? Or was it the five paths? And something about the second Hokage being my grandpa and some white eyed freak being my grandma…"

'Impossible! He has Uchiha royal blood, Senju, Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga in him? This is probably the closest thing there will be to someone representing Konoha!" thought a very shocked Kage.

"Naruto, you said something about leaving Konoha, why?"

"Oh! Some guy said that he was the sage of the six path in my dreams said that he would train me, he also had these really weird eyes with like circles in them."

"You say THE sage of the six paths talked to you? HAHHAHAH. Naruto that's a really funny joke!"

Suddenly Naruto's normally cerulean blue eyes turned black and black chakra started to leak out.

"**FOOLISH HUMAN! YOU WILL SPEAK WITH RESEPECT TO MY SECOND COMING!" boomed this…new Naruto.**

"Hai." Said a pants-shitted Kage.

Naruto's eyes then promptly faded back to his normal color.

**THE END…TEEHEE**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**No Just kidding :P**

"Alright Naruto, it seems that you have proven your point." Spoke a scared Hiruzen

"Yatta! Alright!"

-10 Days Later-

Naruto is desperately trying to Waterfall walk, even though he was a genius, a prodigy, and unrivaled in Ninjutsu, but his chakra control was ridiculous. For the 64th time that day he slipped at about ¾ till the top. Angered he formed one of his fathered famous Rasengans added some fire chakra to it and chucked it at a nearby tree. After a considerable amount of explosions, enough trees falling to make Hashirama cry, and a huge-ass wind shuriken crashing into a mountain, Naruto was exhausted. He may be a chakra monster, a prodigy, but he was still only five years of age.

"Damn it! Hey Kyuubi-san! Can you hear me?"

'**Yes, little Ningen now what do you need?'**

'Kyuubi-teme I think I'm going to take up your offer grant me the nine wishes.'

'**HAH I knew it! No Ningen could refuse my offer, so go ahead make your wishes and set me free."**

'So let me ask again you grant me one wish for every tail you have, and once you grant me nine, I will set you free right? But what's in for you?'

'**Well Ningen, actually I'll call you kit, every tail of mine regenerates every century which mean in about nine centuries, I'll be free, alive, and not inside some puny fleshbag.'**

'Ok, so can we start?'

'**Just a warning kit, this process will be extremely painful.'**

'Yeah ok, so can I start making the wishes?'

'**Yeah, go ahead.'**

'Ok, one I want to have something next to immortality, I want to push regeneration to its limits, I want to be able to grow and regenerate any body tissue at will, and I also want to be able to regrow from even a single cell of me left. I don't want immortality because when my friends die, I have to watch them and I will never see them again. Next I want to have a new dojutsu, I mean I like Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byukagan. But I still want more, this eye will have three stages like sharingan, the first is unlocked upon hard work when any body tissue is ripped due to training, the first gives you the ability to use all the sub-elemental releases like Ice, Wood, or Lava release. The next level is unlocked when extreme fear is felt, it allows the user to copy other bloodlines, the last level is unlocked when eternal love is felt, and this allows you to give others bloodlines. The bloodline will be called Sozogan (Creation Eye). Third I want to have perfect chakra control, with the amount of chakra I have, it's frigging Impossible to control! That's was the 65th time I fell from the waterfall-walking exercise! Fourth I want the power to create jutsu upon description, for example to create Fireball Jutsu, I would say its Long-Ranged, Fire Natured, Single Targeted, Ball shaped, C-Ranked Jutsu. Fifth I want to be able to hypnotize someone without looking at them. Sixth I want to have a library of all the jutsus there are, Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and anything else. Seventh I want to be able to be able to cross over into other dimensions and learn. Eighth I would like the power to create summoning contracts, lastly I want to be able to give chakra coils to other people."

"**Wow kit…Are you sure? Most of these power are either knowledge, power, or for helping other people."**

'Yeah Kyuubi-teme, I'm sure."

'**Alright kit here it comes.'**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO STOP IT NOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP IT! IT HURTS! NO!"

"**Alright kit it's over, now that I fulfilled my part of the deal could you get to ripping the bastard of a seal your father made?"**

"Yeah Kyuubi-san, one second pull me into the mindscape."

The scenery around Naruto started to change the ground because solid concrete, the trees became huge oversized metal bars, with a piece of paper for 'seal' on it in kanji pasted onto the metal bars. Naruto quickly used some wind chakra to propel himself up and ripped off the seal, causing a blinding light.

"**Free at Last"**

**-Time Skip Three Years Later-**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, now an eight year old at an impressive height of 140 CM stood dressed in a black trench cloak with blue flames tickling the bottom of it. A pure black katana named _Yoru _(Night) strapped on his back. He was now standing in front of the Konoha gates.

"Halt, state your name and business to be at Konoha," said a bored chuunin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Hokage-jiji asked me to come back," said Naruto cheerfully.

"The demon brat!" screeched the Chuunin with killing intent **(A/N: I will be calling this KI from now on)**

"Oh you mean Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"Yeah that's right you little demon."

"Actually because of me the Kyuubi was killed and deformed for at least nine centuries, here see my seal is gone." Said Naruto cheerfully lifting up his shirt to show them his missing seal.

"I-i-it's actually not there anymore!" said a happy chuunin

"Mizuki go inform the villagers about this, and Naruto-san you may pass," said the overjoyed chuunin

"Thank you." Said Naruto as he trotted into the village.

-Hokage Tower-

"Jiji! I returned!"

"Hmm, who are you?" said a confused Hiruzen.

"Jiji! You don't remember me? It's me Naruto!"

"Naruto? Naruto! Your back! So how did training go?"

"It went really well Jiji, I mastered all five elements along with Ice, Storm, and Wood release. I'm still working on my Lava release but I am getting there. Turns out I have seven bloodlines! The Sharingan, Byukagan, the Rinnegan, the Sozogan, a jutsu making bloodline, and a summoning bloodline. I also was in something called the, the, um Oh yeah! The Kiri bloodline war. I got this really cool nickname called the Yami. I also was made an honorary elder on their council."

"Naruto are you saying you have not one, not two, not three but SEVEN bloodlines? How is that possible! Also you said you're Yami? Here look at the newest bingo book entry on page 34." Said a shocked Hiruzen

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Rank: SS-Ranked Shinobi

Alias: Yami

Age: 6-9

Appearance: Around 135 CM with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, wears a black trench coat with red flames.

**Rankings:**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 5

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 4.5

Speed: 5

Stamina: 6

Hand Seals: 5

Total: 40

Order: Flee on Sight.

XxXxXxXxX

(Other entries)

"Wow! I knew I was famous but I didn't know I was this famous said a happy Naruto

"Well Naruto we are going to have an emergency council meeting and I will for you to join us as the main discussion."

-1 Hours Later-

All the clan heads and civilian council members were assembled and Naruto was in his own seat.

"Hokage-sama is it true that the Kyuubi is gone?"

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Hokage-jiji as a level 10 seal master I increased the power on the seal and sealed it away for at least 9 centuries."

Cheers broke out from the civilian side, but the shinobi side just sulked at losing one of its major weapons.

"Alright now Naruto could you introduce yourself?"

"Hai, my full name is Naruto Namikaze Uchiha Senju Hyuuga Uzumaki, my father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, his father was no other than Madara Uchiha, his mother was a Namikaze who were known for their speed. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki his father was Hashirama Senj, his mother was an Uzumaki who were known for being seal masters. My great-grand father on my father's side was a Hyuuga from the main house."

Jaws around the council room started to drop; the former demon brat was a Uchiha, Senju, Namikaze, Uzumaki, and a Hyuuga. Not to mention he's the grandson of Madara Uchiha and the son of the fourth. Meaning that he is related to three Hokages and his relationship with the Sandaime was extremely well. Not to mention he claimed to be a level 10 seal master that even the Yondaime couldn't achieve.

"I don't believe it! Prove it!" Shouted a certain pink-haired banshee.

"Hokage-jiji show them the rough draft for our bingo book."

"Hai"

Name: Naruto Namikaze Uchiha Senju Hyuuga Uzumaki

Rank: SS-Ranked Shinobi

Alias: Yami

Age: 6-9

Connections: Grandson of Madara Uchiha, Son of Yondaime Hokage, Grandson of Hashirama Senju, Last member of the Royal Uzumaki clan.

Appearance: Around 135 CM with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, wears a black trench coat with red flames.

Rank: Sannin

Loyalty: Konoha

**Rankings:**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 5

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 4.5

Speed: 5

Stamina: 6

Hand Seals: 5

Total: 40

Order: Flee on Sight.

"Hokage-sama you're going to give him sannin?" asked a Fugaku Uchiha

"Yes right after he passes the Genin test," replied an Amused Hiruzen

**A/N:My chapters will be short but the story will update very fast. Also I set up a poll for the Harem.**


End file.
